


Dolly

by SharpestScalpel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila is going to teach Cadet Jim Kirk a thing or two about slavery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolly

**Author's Note:**

> Implied dubcon - this is the mirror universe after all. Nothing explicit though!

Gaila could teach anyone a thing or two about slavery - so when Pike senses Jim Kirk is chaffing at the rules, about to make a stupid decision that could cost them both more than Pike wants to pay, he has his guards collar and shackle Kirk and make of him a pretty present for Pike's green mistress.

Being Pike's favorite is not always a blessing, but the worst of Gaila's scars come from other owners. She killed the last, with a laser scalpel Pike's personal physician had given her. Boyce made Gaila nervous but she had brushed his mustache with her fingers, kept her eyes lowered and her body pliant, in thanks.

The comm unit beeps that her request has been accepted and Gaila is greeted by an image of Pike in his Academy grey and blacks, leaning back in his desk chair. He merely arches an eyebrow, looking over her left shoulder at the still-restrained Kirk.

"Did you call to thank me for your present?" There's a tightness around his eyes that Gaila's seen before. He moves a hand from his desk top down under the polished wooden surface and Gaila knows they are not alone. She'd spare a moment of sympathy for whatever cadet is doing penance under there, but Gaila has no sympathy to spare.

"It's very generous of you, Captain. Do I get to keep him forever?" If he's really hers, she'll mark him. But if Pike wants the blond returned, she'll restrain her impulses.

Pike's chuckle is a disappointment; he'll want the boy back and mostly intact. "I need him in one piece, pet. He has exams coming up." The older man settles deeper into his chair, leans his head back. His eyes narrow a bit and when he smiles, it's very much like he's hungry. "I do hate to deprive you of your joys; I could, I suppose, oversee your initial inspection, review the limits with you."

That was really quite promising. She could get away with more as long as Pike was watching and approving. "I'd be grateful, sir."

It is a disconcerting truth that she would be. Gaila is many things, but she is also loyal. And Pike has treated her well enough for long enough to deserve some measure of that.

He nods, motions with his chin. They've done this before, Pike supervising and approving her liasons. He'll speak if he is displeased. Otherwise, Gaila can proceed as if she's alone. Every time it's the closest thing to freedom he's ever given her and it makes her ache between her thighs for him.

Gaila stands up from her own little desk chair, leans forward to tilt the view screen at a better angle. It also gives Pike a passing closeup view of her breasts - never a bad idea with him - before she moves to examine what he sent her.

Kirk has been caged most efficiently, restraints lashing his arms tight together behind his back from elbow to fingertips. The collar is fitted with a voice restraint as well - little more than a constant application of electricity to the vocal chords. The shocks are worse when the wearer tries to speak. Kirk has the glazed eyes of someone who has spent a long time resisting - there's only so much voltage a human can withstand, even a resiliant one.

"Oh, such pretty blue eyes and golden hair. Aren't you a doll? I think that's what you should be - my very own doll." Gaila fetches a knife and a brush from her bedside table and returns to Kirk's side. She slices through the remnants of his uniform trousers and undershirt so she can touch without untying him. She's wiser than letting him loose, especially this early in their play.

He's taller than she is and, for a moment, Gaila frowns. Then she nudges until he takes the increasingly forceful hints and trembles over to her bed where she pushes until he's laying down on his side.

"There's a good doll." Gaila climbs onto the bed behind him. His hair is soft, softer than most men's hair. She runs her fingers through it and then the brush, shifting until she's sitting cross-legged with his head in her lap. Gaila starts to croon a half-forgotten song from her childhood and counts her brushstrokes.


End file.
